The Three Virtues
by KerraAftonDelvin
Summary: Three virtues. Two teams. One crazy AU fanfic. Follow Rizzles and The Toa Mata, as they form an unlikely alliance to battle the Makuta and get the detective and doctor home.


_**The Three Virtues**_

_Three virtues. Two teams. One crazy AU fanfic.  
Follow Rizzles and The Toa Mata, as they form an unlikely alliance to battle the Makuta and get the detective and doctor home._

**A/N: Just a quick disclaimer that I don't own these characters (obviously). And also I reckon I need to say I'm sorry for this crazy idea, I have no idea what came over me, but I will continue to write this because it is just too enjoyable!**

**Apologies if anyone seems a little OOC; both the character and I are trying to get our bearings, so don't hesitate to let me know what you think, just remember, this story isn't the simplest of things to write! :P  
Finally, sorry for any mistakes, I wanted to get this out there so I haven't really checked through, thoroughly… That said, please enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Unity

"Jane?" Maura called out, her breath swirling out into the darkness. It was cold and a thick layer of snow had settled on the ground; more snow was falling and being whipped around occasionally, making it more difficult to see than usual. Luckily, both women had dressed sensibly and comfortably, so, despite the chill, Maura was not yet desperate to leave the scene.

The crime was incredibly odd to say the least; the victim had no obvious cause of death, and there were no glaring clues as to why she'd have collapsed on her front yard, in her dressing gown. Jane had left to follow some odd tracks in the snow. Maura glanced at them as she stood, they were large and bear-like, but the edges of the tracks were too precise, as if someone had drawn them.

She'd finished her preliminary examination; there wasn't much to see; and followed the prints to find Jane.

"Jane?" the doctor called again. The tracks led further into the looming trees surrounding the far side of the road.

"Maur, 'm over here," the detective called out to the other woman. The snow was beginning to fall thicker and it was getting harder for them to see. Eventually Maura stumbled her way through the thick trees and ever-increasing snow to find Jane, crouching by one of the footprints. It was hard to tell how different it was, due to the speedy replenishment of the disturbed snow, but both women could tell the way the scuffing had occurred was most perplexing indeed.

"Whaddya think, Maur? I reckon this is some sorta costume, right? I mean, no animal can have feet that big and that uniform in shape."

Maura nodded her head in agreement and rose from her haunches to follow the now erratically scuffing footprints deeper into the forest. Jane followed closely behind.

"These look like drag marks. But if that were the case, why are they so intermittent?" Maura voiced the question on both of their minds.

Suddenly a loud crack came from ahead of them and Jane ran toward the noise like a shot, Maura keeping a safe distance behind the detective. They were moving deeper into the woods and the snow was growing heavier by the minute.

They paused, their backs against a tree, and listened.

A rustle in a nearby tree pulled their attention from each other and their gazes followed after the sound. The wind began to whip stronger and the snow was so thick that they could barely see three or four trees in front of them. It was at this moment Jane realised she probably should have called Frost for back up. Neither woman knew how far away from the others they were.

Their hearts thumped. Jane gestured to Maura to follow after her. The brunette planned to circle around and out of the woods, scouting for the owner of the footprints while doing so. They walked lightly, trying not to trip on the tree roots or in the snow.

Maura grabbed for Jane's hand so they stayed together and the contact comforted both women.

Soon enough they were reaching the edge of the woods, but something felt odd.

The air felt crisper, less heavy, and it was brighter. Maura looked up and saw an incredible amount of stars. Her brow furrowed. She didn't seem to recognise any of these constellations. She didn't dwell on that too long, however, because a large, bear-like creature came bounding toward them. Jane pulled Maura toward her before flinging them both to the ground out of the path of the 'bear'. She cushioned their fall, wrapping herself protectively around Maura to make sure the smaller woman didn't get hurt.

"Kopaka, speed-run, wind-wards."

The two women were surprised by the airy voice they heard and looked up to see a tall green figure running past them, shortly followed by an equally tall white figure. In the bright starlight the polished surface of the two beings surprised them.

"Are they robots? Am I dreaming?" Jane whispered to Maura, who just gawked at the situation unfurling in front of them. The white and green 'robots' were attacking the robot-bear, strategically forcing it into a more dense thicket of trees. The green one held a large green axe and the white one a long white sword and shield. Both weapons seemed to have beams of energy shooting out from them. Every time the white being shot at the creature, something froze and the green being was creating gusts of wind with every swing of his axe.

Jane and Maura stood quietly, ducking behind a tree so as not to be noticed by the 'robots' and continued to watch. The bear was now in the thicket and the white being froze the bear's feet to the ground, continually preventing it from leaping up and attacking. The green one edged closer toward the bear, hand outstretched. Slowly, he placed his hand on a dirty grey object and wrenched it free, causing the bear to collapse, breathing heavily.

The last part of the scene made Maura gasp; the white 'robot' whipped around and his eyes narrowed, a monocular- looking device on his face focussed at the tree both women were hiding behind.

"Merry-thanks for quick-savin' my sorry-self, Brother," the green being walked over to stand by the white one.

"What do you spy-look, Kopaka?" he said to the white one, who just grunted and pointed to the tree, striding over.

Jane held Maura behind her and pulled her gun from its holster, she took three deep breaths to steady herself and swung out from behind the tree, gun poised to shoot.

"Who are you?" she growled, "Better yet, _what _are you?"

"I could ask the same thing," the white being spoke to her, his ice-cold voice matching his steely exterior. He held his sword up lazily.

"I am Kopaka, Toa of Ice. This is Lewa, Toa of Air. Who are you?" Lewa's head cocked, looking amused. Jane bristled.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles-" Maura intervened at this point: "We're not in Boston anymore, do you know where we are?"

"Boston?" Lewa asked, confused at the odd word. "This here-place is Ko-Wahi. On the Island of Mata-Nui."

"Why do you speak like that?" Maura asked.

Jane sighed: "Do you _really _have to ask that _now_?"

Maura frowned, hurt.

"I speak tree-speak. The dark-evil Makuta doesn't know-hear what we speak-mean," Lewa answered Maura. An amicable atmosphere fell around the two and they began chatting, while Jane and Kopaka were still staring intently at each other, however, they both lowered their weapons.

Maura and Lewa laughed amicably, snapping Jane from her intense trance.

"We need to go," she said gruffly to Maura. and grabbed her arm to pull her along.

"Sorry about this, Jane gets grumpy quite easily," Maura turned to say to Lewa.

Jane frowned at the blonde , offended, but refrained from saying anything; which went against her very nature. Surprised, Maura followed after Jane, who was trying to retrace their footsteps. The brunette walked as far as she could, following the two pairs of footprints, but the trail ended abruptly and Jane sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air.

"_What _do you propose we do now?" she all but growled at the two Toa.

"We can take you to the Kini-Nui? Ask the Turaga what to do?" Kopaka suggested.

"No! No! I don't want to go to some place. I want to stay _here_, so I can get back home. I want to go home!" Jane all but shouted, her frustration reaching its peak.

"I think-doubt you will be ready-able to fly-leave without the Turaga's quick-wise mind-scurries," Lewa laid a comforting hand on Jane's arm, who started and pulled away from the contact. Maura smiled apologetically and followed after Jane, who had stormed into the woods.

"Jane, they're trying to be nice. They're trying to help us. Please be nice. We might get home quicker if you are," Maura spoke softly, so as to try to get Jane to calm down.

"Aren't you just freaking out in the _slightest_,Maura? Like _at all_?" the detective twisted around and glared at the doctor.

"We can't all be as resilient as you! I mean, you're just gonna _trust _those robot-things. Have you seen them? How do you know they're not gonna like nuke you or something?" Jane sounded panicked.

"Jane, please calm down. I don't think they're dangerous. You've seen what they did, if they really wanted to hurt us, they could have done it already. They're just trying to help us. They might be our best chance to get back home."  
All the tension in Jane's posture rolled away at the mention of home. Maura wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

"I just want to go home," Jane whispered, "I don't want any of this to be happening."

"We'll get home, Jane. We will. Trust me. We stick together and we will make it home."


End file.
